KISSING
by NeoRidley
Summary: This is the first LloydXRegal fic ever. Mostly the characters two cents on the relationship.
1. 1: Weaving a Story

**K-I-S-S-I-N-G**

_**Chapter 1:Weaving a story**_

What this is, is a look into the romantic relationship between Lloyd Irving and Regal Bryant. How the relationship between an heroic idealist and a atoner president affects the relationship between other people they know.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ACT 1

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colette Brunel: Chosen of Sylvarant

The news at first came as a total shock too me. Never, in our whole journey of world regeneration had I ever even thought about Lloyd Irving, the man I loved, would ever be with another man. I'm confused. The church had always taught me that that sort of relationship was wrong, but then again, the church was grooming me for my own death for the good of Sylvarant. I'm just not sure anymore.

When we were fighting Mithos, he said that he and his sister Martel dreamed of a world without discrimination. That's the kind of world I want too. I love this world and everyone in it. No matter what I want to protect this world and everyone in it. If I keep that in mind, I'm sure I'll come to accept Lloyd and Regal's relationship. I look at the two of them together and then I'm torn between two thoughts, one being jealousy that Regal has Lloyd, not me. The other being that they seem happy together.

Case in point, once while they were on a date, I followed them around. I didn't chose to do it, Zelos made me. For the most part I flied above them because I knew that if I followed them on foot, being the klutz I am, they would find me out. Anyway they seemed so happy together, laughing, eating, holding hands. They were walking in a field of flowers, when I stopped following them, I saw them holding hands, blushing, smiling, Regal stroking Lloyd's face softly (Which now that I think about it, Regal looks so much better without the handcuffs).

"Regal?" I heard Lloyd say to Regal.

"Yes Lloyd?" I heard Regal respond.

"I'm glad that we're together."

"Me too, my love."

Then they lean in for a kiss, a passionate kiss from the looks of it. I looked away blushing like crazy. It really seemed like the two were really in love, I decided if they're happy with each other I should try to be happy for them. I'm Lloyd's best friend. I always have been, and I always will be. If I can't fully accept him for who he is, then what kind of friend am I really?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ACT 2

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genis Sage: Lloyd's classmate

Lloyd was my best friend. I shared all of my secrets with him. Why couldn't he tell about his relationship with Regal before? I guess my past with him was rather shaky. When I first met Regal on the journey of world regeneration, I didn't like him one bit (largely because I thought he was trying to muscle in on me and Presea). But now we're okay, sort of.

I just don't get it, why would Lloyd of all people keep such a secret from me? But then again, I'm not really one to talk, I kept secrets from him too. I'm a half-elf, as is my sister, Raine. We kept our mixed blood a secret because in both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, half-elves are the scourge of the worlds, second only to the Desians. Maybe Lloyd and Regal was trying to avoid the same persecution too. I just don't know anymore.

I remember when fighting Mithos, he asked where the half-elves should go. Lloyd simply said that if we're not doing anything wrong, we should live proudly in the open. But here is Lloyd and Regal, hiding from the world like we did. Is that contradictory of hypocrisy? I can never tell.

One day, when Lloyd finally did come back to school, everyone in the classroom acted like nothing was wrong and everything went as it normally did, even Raine, even though she already knew. When I met Lloyd at lunch, I sat with him and tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't say anything, he must've been really worried. So after beating around the bush for awhile, I finally got to the point.

"So how are you and Regal?" I asked, he just looked at me, turning his 41st shade of red.

"Good. Very good" he said in a surprisingly calm matter

"Does Dirk approve?"

"At first he was shocked, but then he told us 'Dwarven Vow 7: Justice and love will always win.'"

"You were right, that is cheesy!" I said, and then we laughed so hard for the first time since our journey.

When we finally calmed down Lloyd said, "So, you aren't appalled by this?"

"No. I hate humans and elves, but I like you Lloyd, I like everyone I traveled with. You were the only human who didn't treat me or my sister like crap. Consider this returning the favor." I said with a smile.

"Thanks Genis." he said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ACT3

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kratos Aurion: Lloyd's father

"Don't die before me… Lloyd." Those were the last words I said to him, and the last time I ever saw him again. I heard of the news from Yuan, my only contact to the now-joined worlds from Derris-Kharlan. I really can't say I have any objections to the relationship, and even if I did there's nothing I can do about it.

I'll never forget the day Lloyd was born, even as a newborn I knew that somehow he would find his own happiness somehow. Even though the fear of being captured by the Desians was looming over our heads, it was a moment of happiness for both me and my beloved Anna. Then the Exsphere she had caused her to mutate and I was forced to kill her. That moment still haunts me to this day. I even heard that his lover (Regal was it…?) had to go through the same with his past lover. For what it's worth I hope he isn't burdened of that guilt to the point of distancing himself from Lloyd, as I have.

When he defeated me to release the seal on Origin, he said to me that death means absolutely nothing. How ironic, my son dropping such an obvious anvil on me like that. I have kept it to heart since.

I spoke to Yuan about the situation, I simply laughed for the first time since my time with Anna. I certainly Lloyd is happy with his lover, as I was with his mother.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. 2: Love is Destructive

**K-I-S-S-I-N-G**

_**Chapter 2: Love is Destructive**_

Points to anyone getting the references for the chapter titles. What do these points get you? Nothing! What does this have to do with the story so far? Nothing! Let's move on!

Also, I hope I spelled these names right.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ACT 1

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raine Sage: Lloyd's teacher

"LLOYD IRVING WAKE UP!" I would say as I would throw a piece of chalk at him. How does that boy manage to sleep standing up holding two buckets of water I may never know? Lloyd was always one to just daydream in class, but this is getting out of hand. To the point that I'm almost out of chalk… on top of that, this is the first time since the two worlds became one that he's come back to Iselia.

Today though he was sitting in his usual seat next to Genis and behind Colette, staring out the window daydreaming as usual. I wonder what's on his mind. Logically I would venture that it has something to do with all the Exspheres remaining in the world, or about Mithos and his ideal to end discrimination. I thought about that so much that I ended up staring at him, myself disconnecting from reality, something I rarely do. Thankfully, that started a few minuets before the bell rang (which brought me back) to end the day, so my out-of-character moment went unnoticed.

Lloyd got out of his seat, said good-bye to everyone and called for Noishe, his dog (or so he says). For some reason, I followed him, ignoring Genis asking me were I was going, He head out all the way to Altamira (after taking a few ships, (that was not fun believe me)). He head for the waiting room of the Lazereno company office building (where Regal works). And what do I find? Him daydreaming, staring at the clock.

"So you don't just daydream in my class Lloyd Irving!" I said. He snapped back to reality and looked at me, jumping in his seat.

"AHH! Professor Sage!" He yelled

, getting a lot of shushes from the other people there in response. "What are you doing here?" He asked a bit more quietly.

"I just wanted to see what my student was up too,"

"Just wanting to visit an old friend,"

"Liar," I said. His eyes were just a bit wider now. Like a deer caught in the headlights of your car (Wait, what's a car? Or a deer?).

"I'm not lying!"

"Dwarven vow number 11: Lying is the first step towards the path to thievery!" I said, taking a page from Dirk (His adopted father).

"Are you sure you're not my dad dressed up as the professor?" He said albeit sarcastically.

"Just answer the question," I said. He sighed, as if he were hesitating, something he rarely does.

"I came to see Regal," he said, blushing all the while.

"Is that so? Well then, what business do you have with him?"

"I'm using his records to look for Exspheres," he said with some stuttering.

"Dwarven vow number 11!" I said once more, this time in a sing-song tone of voice.

"Alright it's more than that!" he said, getting even more flustered. Just then the elevator went, ding! Indicating that there was someone about to come out, and who did so? None other than the president of the company, Regal Bryant, dressed in his business attire instead of what he wore on our journey.

"Hello Lloyd." he said, smiling (which is what I rarely see him do). When he turned his attention to me he kept that smile. Ever since he removed those handcuffs, he seemed to smile a lot more often that usual. "I see you brought the professor with you,"

"She followed me."

"Lloyd is still daydreaming at school." I said, normally this is what I say to Dirk but…

"Is he now? By the way Lloyd, here are some of the records you wanted."

"Thanks, Regal. Well, see ya!" He said taking off to collect all the Exspheres. When he left I looked back at Regal.

"So, you two make quite a couple." I said.

"Humph. They don't call you professor for nothing, do they?"

"Please, I could also tell if Genis did his homework for him. How long were you like this?"

"We didn't officially start during our journey, but afterwards we hit it off."

"I see, well, all I have to say is, 'Make sure he sees to his studies and don't use Exosphere research as an excuse.'"

"Only if he can manage to stay awake in your class."

"Believe me that is no easy feat. He even sleeps standing up, holding two full buckets of water!" He gave me a look like I'm making this up. "I can't explain it either."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ACT 2

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheena Fujibayashi: Summoner of Mizuho

"Happy birthday Lloyd!" I said as I welcomed him and for some reason Regal in to my home village of Mizuho. It's already been a year since our journey of regeneration. We were all celebrating in Mizuho. Everyone was there, the party was great, and the cake was great (Raine didn't make it, thank the goddess). It was also the day that I discovered their "special" relationship.

By the time the party was over, everybody was asleep. Genis and Raine were sleeping on the couch, Presea was sleeping on the floor, Colette was sleeping on the ceiling (her wings come out when she's asleep), and Zelos was sleeping on the window sill (a little prank of mine if it rained). That was everybody except the birthday boy and Regal. It was then I heard something coming from upstairs. I walked up the stairs slowly so as not to wake everyone up. The sound was coming from the door closest to the stairs. I crept up to the door, peeped into the keyhole, and saw the long blue hair that could only belong to Regal, lying down on the bed with the covers covering everything except his hair. It seemed like he was moaning or something.

"What is he doing in there?" I accidentally blurted out loud.

"Who said that?" I heard a voice say, a voice belonging to none other than the birthday boy, he arose from behind Regal. I couldn't believe what I saw. Was Lloyd and Regal making out… or more than that?

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed waking everybody up immediately. Everyone immediately came up the stairs to see what I was screaming about. Except Zelos who… well had a back injury the next day if you catch my drift.

"Is everything alright Sheena?" Colette said. Do I dare say what I saw? No way in hell! It's not like I freaking walked in on them while they were possibly having sex…maybe.

"Everything's fine! Nothing to worry about!" I blantly lie.

"Then why were you screaming bloody murder just now?" Genis asked, still trying to wake up.

"Because I thought is was going to be violently murdered by a bloody murderer. Guess not!"

"Alright then…" Presea said suspiciously. And just like that everybody went down stairs to go back to sleep. My goddess! I couldn't believe what just happened! I'm just plain stunned! Well not that stunned…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ACT3

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zelos Wilder: Chosen of Tethe'alla

"Master Zelos, Miss Jubilees and Her Highness are here." One of the butlers said, referring to Sheena and Raine respectively

"Wonderful! Send them in!" I said.

"I can't believe it! I just can't believe it!" I heard Sheena said, as I heard her and Her Majesty enter my humble abode.

"Believe what?" H.H said.

"Believe what?" I said as we entered the kitchen. "What are you doing here?"

"Because Sheena has a problem and we need ice cream."

"And for that, you come to my house, my kitchen, and start to eat my ice cream?"

"Yes, because Genis used all our ice cream for his cake recipe for Lloyd' birthday party."

"Which is why we're here." Sheena said.

"Is this about why you really screamed bloody murder at that unholy hour?" I said.

"Yes, that's exactly why. The reason was… Oh! I can't even say it!" Sheena said.

"What is it?" Me and Raine said.

"Maybe if I whisper it in your ear…" she said, and she whispered something in Raine's ear. I tried tried leaning in so I could hear, but Raine pushed me away. After Sheena was done whispering, she had a look of confusion on her face.

"Just what are Lloyd and Regal debating about?"

"No! It's…" and then she whispered in her ear again, once again leaving me out of it completely.

"Oh, oh! I already know about that."

"About what?"

"I just can't believe it!" Sheena said

"Believe what?"

"Everyone knew but me!"

"Knew about what?"

"Shut up Zelos!" both ladies said.

"I am shocked! Shocked! Well not that shocked."

"Are you okay with this!"

"Yeah! Sure! Why not! It's just, they could've told me you know! God!" With that, she stormed out of the kitchen leaving her ice cream to become milk.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Zelos, have you ever considered the distinct possibility that maybe it's none of your concern?" Raine said

"Yes, but I ended up finding out anyway. Besides that, you come into MY house, in MY kitchen, eat MY ice cream, and say something about Lloyd and Regal that I don't know? Naturally I'm curious!"

"Fine Zelos! If your so curious, why don't you find out yourself?"

"Fine! It just so happens that Regal is coming over today, and since the matter concerns both Lloyd and Regal, I can find out by asking him three random questions.

"Master Regal is here." I heard one of my many butlers say.

"Send him in!" and with that Regal came into the kitchen too.

"Hello Zelos." he said, looking more cheerful than usual.

"Yo! Regal there's something I wanted to ask you. How's Lloyd and his Exsphere research?"

"Fine. Just fine."

"Uh-huh… how's the Lazereno company?"

"Business is certainly booming."

"I see… How many fingers am I holding up?" I said holding up two fingers.

"Two."

"Okay, that's all I need to know. By the way here are the deed to the Meltokio bridge you wanted." I said, handing him said documents.

"Thank you." and with that, he left.

"Oh yeah, he's screwing Lloyd." I said. Raine just gaped at me with her eyes wide.

"Zelos that's amazing!"

"Well my first clue was that the two were a little too happy the morning after the party."

"So are you okay with this?"

"Yeah, well as long as they're happy, I keep my mouth shut about it."

"That's awfully sweet of you Zelos, considering you can't seem to keep your mouth closed for anything." she said with a smile on her face. And with that, she finally left my kitchen and my house.

"Oh yeah, she want's me. Badly."

TO BE CONCLUDED


End file.
